Demon's Existing!
by Akasaku123
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi are demons looking for some place to go where their not judged for being what they are. On their journey they try to obtain real human bodies, what Happens when Sakura gives them more than a home. HAITUS. JUST FOR A BIT.
1. The Day I Met My Demons!

**Hey for you all who has read my recent stories "Watching Over Me", "Get Lost" and "Your doing it wrong" I don't think no one has voted on my poll so I just might do both stories I'm going to do the first chapter and then ask if I should continue it or not.**

_Here's the summary: Couple: Team 7_

_**Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi are demons looking for some place to go where their not judged for being demons. On their journey they try to obtain real human bodies, what Happens when Sakura gives them more than a home.**_

_Chapters: ?_

**Title: Demon's Existing**.

_**(The boys are looking for human bodies, in this chapter their using bodies that look like humans that are strong enough to keep their demon power in check so just to clear up confusion before it starts.)**_

My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 17 living by myself well kinda sorta, I ran into some issues but anyway I don't have many friends except three and this is a story about how I met them and where my journey began and how it ended with even more friends.

On a clear sunny, but naturally warm day 3 men walked in the woods forbidden to humans, where demons used to reside. A man and 2 boys walked around looking for something to do that wouldn't easily bore them.

Naruto Uzumaki disguised himself as a illusion with a physical appearance. Short yellow hair, cerulean blue eyes filled with determination, incredibly long eyelashes, a very well built body and the only characteristic who can befriend you with his words and the way he does things. The unusual whiskers on each side of his face and his up beat strong attitude. A Blood sucker, when he sucks blood he gets stronger and is able to go at imaginable speeds.

Sasuke Uchiha disguised himself as also an illusion with a physical appearance. Chicken shaped black hair, deep onyx eyes only one could drown in; filled with a insaciable hunger to obtain power but it's not as strong as it was before he met me and of course, Naruto and Kakashi. His long eyelashes, his body is so...good looking I can't really explain it. His words always hypnotize me in a unusual way so I usually talk to him about my problems or issues, but anyway his strongest characteristic is that he is always ready for a battle and his incredibly long arguing time with Naruto and dealing with his stupidity. Also a blood sucker, when he sucks blood he can burn his enemies but also make them faint in a instant and is able to blind his enemies for however long he wants.

Kakashi Hatake disguised himself as an illusion also with a physical appearance with everything. He can bruise, get wounded he has emotions. His body is real as well, just like Naruto and Sasuke's body. Unusual gravity defying grey hair, a black cloth covering his mouth and neck and a black cloth covering his left eye, it's how his father used to dress he thinks it's cool and makes him look mysterious. His eyes a very deep lazy black as well. His body, well actually I've never seen his body, he's quick in his activities, but between you and me, I have a feeling if Naruto and Sasuke's bodies are hot then Kakashi's must be gorgeous. Kakashi is more of a nice, playful pervert than a nasty, mean pervert so I let it slide sometimes but not all the time. Also a blood sucker, when he sucks blood he can paralyze his enemies and control them at will and only he can break the enchantments.

These three boys are pretty much my life at least that's what I think, let's get to the beginning of the story where it all began.

So it was naturally warm, but a little cloudy but clearer than usual, 3 men in the demon woods, where humans are forbidden to enter and where demons reside, demons use illusions to make the outside appearance look as human as possible to prevent confusion.

"Teme where the hell are we going?" Naruto questioned

"Dobe, shut your mouth; I'm just looking for something to do." Sasuke said back

"How about you two just come read this book I found down by the river." Kakashi suggested

"We'll I guess it's better than nothing." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders

"Hurry up Teme." Naruto called out running towards Kakashi

"Dobe." Sasuke mumbled

Walking over to Kakashi by the tree we both looked over and read the cover of the book. "Make out tactics". "That sounds perverted Kakashi." Sasuke said rolling his eyes

"It's not really.." Kakashi said

"Oh my god! W-what the hell are you reading to nasty Pedophile." Naruto insulted

"Well it's pretty interesting should I point it out to you two young people how so" Kakashi asked

"No!" They both yelled out in disgust backing away

"Whatever your lost." Kakashi said continuing reading

Walking through this forbidden forest on curiosity only, I saw them, all of them sitting down and the looked like they just ran out of people to torture, they looked so pitiful.

I walked towards them and hid behind a tree listening to their conversation.

"Man it's nothing to do." Naruto sighed

"Hmm well we are demons we should be able to figure something out." Sasuke said thinking

I snorted and I guess that gave my location away. Stupid laugh.

A gust of leaves came my way cutting the tree smooth in half, I jumped up to the nearest tree avoiding the leaves. I jumped off and waked towards the three of them.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you where you stand." Naruto threatned

I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked

"You are, how can you kill me when I didn't do anything to you, you have no reason. You can't kill me, what if I'm not real, just a fragment of your imagination, an illusion and dream, or even nightmare." I explained

"You did smooth dobe, until she out smarted you." Sasuke insulted

"S-shut up!" Naruto blushed throwing a punch at Sasuke.

"Okay, okay calm down." Kakashi said

"Excuse me young _princess_ why are you here in Demon's Pound?" Kakashi asked me

"Demon's Pound?" I said confusingly

"Yes, this is a resident made for demons, only for demons, a barrier is all around these lands so how come you a frail human get here." Kakashi explained

"You don't know if I'm human or not." I said

"Yeah I do, all humans have a specific smell and you have that smell, along with a mesmerizing, captivating aroma that only you have I assume." Kakashi explained

I was sniffed and hugged from behind by a guy with grey hair, his teeth abnormally sharp.

"Your scent, what is it that draws me to you?" Kakashi said his eyes with a blank glint in them

I blushed just a bit hoping none of these boys saw me, and I elbowed him in his stomach making him stumbled back a bit.

"Oh shit she looks furious." Sasuke said shocked

"Mayday, mayday every man for himself!" Naruto yelled

"Dobe shut up!" Sasuke said annoyed

"Listen here teme, you shut up!" Naruto insulted

"Oh yeah nice comeback!" Sasuke said back

"Ugghh!" Naruto said

"Excuse me." I interuppted

"What!" They both called out

"You guys are demons right?" I asked

"Yeah what of it." They asked

"Oh nothing it's just that you also look like humans why is that? Sorry I'm just curious." I explained holding my hands up

"It's a physical illusion, just like normal human bodies, we can feel pain, get wounded, anything you name it, but we can do some things normal humans cannot. We can jump great distances, heal faster than usual, move great distances under a few seconds, regenerate body parts, smell from a mile away, sense danger other abnormal things." Sasuke explained

"Oh my god, you guys are cool!" I said captivated

"R-really, I think I'm gonna like this human." Naruto grinned

"So why are you here?" Sasuke asked me

"I don't really know myself, I just stumbled across this place and saw you three. Speaking of the three of you where's the perverted one?" I asked a little afraid

"Oh shit!" Naruto said looking around frantically

"Behind you!" Sasuke yelled out

"Look out!" Naruto pointed

I was grabbed from behind, and my shoulder length hair was removed and I was bitten. I felt dizzy and hot and my body was going numb.

I blacked out after hearing "Kakashi you dumbass!"

**We'll I hope you liked this chapter, I worked for some time thinking about what should happen, should I continue or not? I hope you like this because I enjoyed writing this.**

**Read and review** please and make sure to vote on my profile!


	2. Here He Comes!

**Well here's the start of a new chapter, I hope you will enjoy this chapter to the fullest because I'll enjoy writing it. I think my writing abilities have gotten better as well, I hope you'll notice it.**

**OKAY Here we go!**

_Re-cap of last chapter:_I was grabbed from behind, and my shoulder length hair was removed and I was bitten. I felt dizzy and hot and my body was going numb.

I blacked out after hearing "Kakashi you dumbass!" _Ending the re-cap_

I turned over for a bit facing the direction where the wind would hit my face, I opened my eyes little by little to adjust my vision and get a clearer look at where I _thought_ I was. I sat up very slowly and in the midst of it all felt a very sharp pain in my neck and reached up to feel over the marks I had gotten, only to feel a bandage rapped over it, I sat up against the tree I was laying by and looked around, I started to stand up but got a little dizzy and soon...fell back down.

"I wouldn't stand up for a while uh.." I heard the boy with onyx colored eyes whisper

"Haruno, Haruno Sakura." I told him, staring at what he had in his hand

"Well Haruno, Kakashi's bite went in pretty deep, you lost some blood and then your body was paralyzed instantly so you might be a little weak." He informed me

"Um.."I said confused

"Uchiha Sasuke." He told me

"Okay Sasuke, you mind informing me as to why this _Kakashi_ person bit me?" I asked curious

"We'll knowing Kakashi he had a hidden motive, but to make you feel a little better he wanted to "Know your power" yeah that's it, he wanted to understand your abilities." Sasuke said to me looking around

"Understand my abilities?" well he could have just ask, or I could have shown a demonstration." I said crossing my arms

"True." Sasuke agreed

"So where is the little pervert now?" I asked

"He's with Naruto gathering up some herbs for your body recovery rate." Sasuke informed me

"Hmm." I said interested

As I sat there waiting for Kakashi and the other boy, I looked at my surroundings taking in the peaceful nature. This place looks to serene to be a demon forest, I thought to myself.

"Haruno?" Sasuke called out

"Yea" I said

"What brings you here, I mean like tell me about yourself." Sasuke said staring at me closly

"Hmm well before I came here, I was in my village. It's a big village but my parents are no longer there well actually in this world. I don't have many friends except for one, Akino Haruma, he's a scientist/doctor/ something else weird. He likes to obtain unnatural objects and infuse them sometimes he can do anything at least that's what I think. I have some other friends but I really don't hang with them often or really at all so I don't know if they fall under the category friends at all. I'm an outcast in that village but I still love it. It's nothing to do in that village. I'm a ninja or more of it than a normal human. I came here after hearing it from Haruma "A Demon forest, with plenty of demons, blood suckers too, all in all it's a pretty dangerous place for humans, but a sanctuary for the demons who live there." I explained sitting cross legged against the nark of the tree.

"We're back!" I heard the blonde boy said

"No need to be so loud Dobe." Sasuke said

"Shut-up Teme!" The blonde boy said

"Hey where's your perverted friend?" I asked looking arounf

"Ah! Kakashi come out here and apologize to uh..." the blonde boy said looking at me

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno." I said

"Yeah apologize to Sakura-chan!" the blonde boy yelled

I watched as Kakashi jumped out of the tree with a bucket in hand and I'm guessing my blood on the side of his mouth. Such a messy eater.

"I apologize Miss Sakura for _surprising_ you, I wanted to test out your abilities..." Kakashi said to me

I snuck a peek over to where Uchiha was at and casted him a glance he looked at me shrugging his shoulders.

"But you radiate such a captivating aura, and your blood..." Kakashi started to daze

I walked up to him slowly as he was still talking and with my fore finger I wiped the remaining blood off his mouth accidently cutting my finger on his fangs.

"Ow!" I said as I felt a sharp pain

"You did it again Kakashi, can't you leave her be!" Naruto said

"Hey I didn't do anything this time, she was curious so I let her touch my fangs." Kakashi defended himself

I took my finger back sucking the blood, "I don't know what these demons like about it, it's tastes just like copper to me." I said to no one

"So now what?" I asked

"We'll how about you go meet some friends of ours that live in this forest along side us." Kakashi suggested

"Sure." I said not really caring

We walked down a rocky path towards a big hut like place with a fire burning. We walked towards the door and 4 people instantly came out. Two adults, a boy who looked about the same age as me and a small little girl.

"The mother Amaka Hisagora, the father Sugita Hisagora, The daughter Amino Hisagora and finally the son Yuusuke Hisagora." Kakashi explained

"Well if it isn't little Sasuke and Naruto." the lady named Amaka said

"Miss Amaka that's not true, were big boys now." Naruto said grinning

"We'll then who wants cookies!" Amaka yelled

"Me! I do I do." Naruto said bouncing up and down

"Oh yeah your such a man now Naruto." I said rolling my eyes

"Hey Sakura-chan that's not nice." Naruto said pouting

"Haha Kakashi haven't seen you in some time, how've you been lately?" the father Sugita asked

"Oh fine just had a snack recently and let me tell you it was quite the break if I do say so myself." Kakashi said smiling at me

I ended up slapping Kakashi up side his head.

"Ow Miss Sakura." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head

"Ho,_ Miss Sakura_? You mind introducing us." Mr. Sugita said

"I'd be my pleasure." Kakashi said smiling

"Actually I think she can handle herself Kakashi your services aren't needed your perverted lech." Sasuke said smirking towards a fuming Kakashi

"Well my name is Haruno, Haruno Sakura, I'm 17 and live by myself, I have one friend Akino Haruma back in my village, my parents are deceased and I am looking for something interesting to do with my time still on this world." I explained nonchalantly

"I stumbled across this forest by curiosity and I plan on staying here as well." I said sticking my nose up in the air

"Hmm an _interesting_ girl you have here with you." Mr. Sugita said

"Yeah and her blood is so mesmerizi-" Kakashi started to say

"Why would you tell them that pervert!" I yelled red in the face

"Oh no worries, these people here are all energy users, like Sugita here, he uses energy to convey wind and do whatever he wants with it, Amaka uses lightning, Amino is nothing but a little girl so her powers aren't fully in yet but she can use paralyzing flowers and Yuusuke is a fire user." Kakashi explained to me

"Oh I get it can I get a demonstration Mr. Sugita?" I asked nicely very interested in the idea itself

"Oh of course, Kakashi get your ass over here." Mr. Sugita said smirking

"Why me, why not Sasuke." Kakashi asked

"Because he isn't here." I said

"Wha-!" Kakashi said surprised looking around

"And I just met Miss Sakura so it's only you left." Mr. Sugita said smiling

"Just do it Oh perverted one!" I yelled pushing him towards Mr. Sugita

"Ugh Fine, but this will be so uncomfortable." Kakashi said putting his other hand behind his head

"Okay so to attract energy from humans or demons or any living subject you have to make physical contact with that object, taking from the wrist, neck or lips are where you get the most energy." Mr. Sugita explained

I watched as Mr. Sugita grabbed Kakashi's wrist and kissed it.

The heat rose to my cheeks and I looked so intensely at the scene in front of me and watched as the wind began to pick up I got a couple cuts on my legs and my arms but I was to captivated to actually notice and I watched as the air around me begin to form into a peach blossoms and fall into my hand, I felt the physical form and it had disappeared as quickly as it came.

Naruto came out with the boy Yuusuke and I finally notice how handsome Yuusuke actually looked, he looked 17, his hair was a dark silver color, shoulder length and he had red sharp eyes, and his eyelashes were incredibly long. He stole a glance in my direction and then turned his head towards his little sister and picked her up walking back inside.

Naruto walked up towards me and we started to walk towards a different location alongside Kakashi and Sasuke. I felt an ominous feeling and looked at my surroundings, I felt someone behind me and looked behind me to see someone with blood red hair and sharp blue eyes snarling at me.

"Dammit!" I heard Sasuke whisper

"Where the hell did he come from!" Naruto yelled

"Oh boy!" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head while sighing

"Who's he?" I asked clueless

"Shikou Senya death whisperer." Kakashi informed me getting into a stance

"D-death whisperer?" I said a little shocked

_"What the hell have I gotten myself into... oh well this might entertain me."_

**I hope you liked this chapter, this is to have more characters in this story but the OC's in this story will not be interfering with the team 7 relationship what so ever I just like making new characters and giving them abilities and looks and stuff you know, what I couldn't normally do. (Like if I wanted to make an anime and or manga haha) I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I like writing/typing it. Please tell me if you like this or not, please review!**

**Akasaku123**

**Yue!**

**Push the blue button YOU KNOW YOU WANNA! :) **


	3. The 12 Judges of Hell!

**I only have one review for this story, and I think I should focus on this story a little more. And I think he or she has waited long enough. Here's chapter 4. ENJOY!**

Re-cap of the last chapter: "Shikou Senya death whisperer." Kakashi informed me

"D-death whisperer?" I said a little shocked

_"What the hell have I gotten myself into... but this might entertain me" _End Re-cap

"Why is _it_ here!" Senya snarled

"Who's _it_?" I asked confused

"Your not that bright are you Haruno?" Sasuke said still looking at Senya

I cocked my head to the said very confused.

"He's talking about _you_; humans are not aloud in these forests. It's not we who have a problem with them only some demons, but no other human knows about these parts except for a select few." Sasuke explained to me

"Oh, so why is he mad?" I asked

"Because your kind slaughtered his whole family." Naruto told me

"Shikou Senya and his family used to be the rulers of this forest, but after his family's annihilation the demons decided that their should be no ruler and that it's only 3 rules we follow with no exceptions." Kakashi explained

"1. We shall not harm nor kill any human being." Naruto said

"2. We shall not harm nor kill any demon brethren and..." Sasuke said

"3. We shall not bring up the twelve judges of hell for we and others are them ourselves." Kakashi said

"The twelve judges of hell?" I said confusingly

"Yes." Kakashi said

"Senya who despises humans with his whole fiber, had forbidden us to bring them here, not that we did anyway...you came here of your own free will and decided to roam around here. And he is no longer the ruler to be so he cannot forbid, nor allow anything." Kakashi explained

"Ah I get it." I said nodding my head

"So he's here for no apparent reason, am I correct?" I asked

"Yes pretty much." Sasuke said thinking about what I just said

"So shouldn't we just ignore him?" I asked

"Hmm, yeah I guess so, why didn't I think of that." Naruto said

"Actually I have a better idea, how about we go meet the twelve judges of hell." Kakashi suggested

"That sounds great!" I said smiling awaiting the new demons I'll get to meet

"Your not going to ignore me!" Senya yelled charging at me

"Watch out!" Naruto yelled

All of a sudden I was kissed on my neck by...Ah- _Yuusuke_! "What the hell?"

Then I saw a huge fire ball come from his hands, it aimed at Mr. Senya and I saw him mumble under his breath, and disappeared leaving black rose petals in his stay.

"What the hell is wrong with you! When someone screams "watch out!" don't stand there looking dumb!" Yuusuke yelled at me

"Oh hey Yuusuke, thanks for saving me." I said disregarding his other insult

"Ugggh! How do you deal with her." Yuusuke yelled

"Hey we just met her a while ago, don't go assuming were stuck with her." Sasuke said waving his hands

"Are we still going to see the rest of your friends or what?" I asked getting tired of their insults

"What is she talking about?" Yuusuke asked still holding onto my waist

"I'm going to introduce her to the twelve judges of hell you want to come with?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah why not, besides I was going to see one of them now." Yuusuke said letting go of me

We walked back towards Yuusuke's place and walked behind the little hut into the deeper part of the forest.

"Back here are where two of the 12 judges live." Kakashi said

I walked and walked and saw two houses,I guess we were out of the forest.

I saw Kakashi look at my shocked face, and heard him make a deep chuckle.

"We can either reside in the forest or in this village here, only Yuusuke and two others reside in the forest while Naruto, Sasuke and I along with the rest reside here in the village."

We walked towards the house with the grey roof top, blood red house paint and white windows.

I watched as the door crept open and there stood an amazingly hot guy.

"I sensed you fools coming, why are you here?"

"Well our friend wanted to meet the 12 judges of hell, and here we are." Kakashi said

"Sakura this is Raika Kazuo, he is a consumer, he can take energy or blood from anything and turn it into his own power or steal someone else's ability, he is the last survivor of the Kazuo clan." Kakashi explained

This boy had jet black shoulder length hair and purple eyes, and a black low V neck on so I saw this type of thorn tattoo on his neck. I found out that all 12 judges uses physicals appearances so their human bodies are just illusions.

I watched him converse with Kakashi and whispered in his ear.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or what? Come in, it's to hot out here." he said walking inside

We all walked in and sat down on one of the two couches that were available.

"This girl, she's human am I right?" Raika asked looking at me

"Yeah, what of it?" I said feeling insulted

"I thought humans were not allowed in here." Raika said ignoring me

"You actually listen to Senya." Yuusuke asked

"No I consider what he says, I don't follow anyone's orders." Raika said leaning back in his chair arms crossed, eyes closed

"We'll then what's wrong?" Naruto asked

"Nothing really." Raika said

"I wasn't brought here, I came here of my own free will." I said

"Oh really, there is a barrier how'd you get in?, normal humans shouldn't be able to access into here so easily." Raika asked me "I think my friend back home did something, but he also told me about this place so maybe that's why." I said thinking about it

"Hmm."

"Okay if we are done here, I would like to go back to sleep." Raika said yawning

"Your always sleep." Naruto said

"Your point."

"Get out more." Naruto said standing up with the rest of us

"I don't follow orders," Raika said getting out of his seat

We walked out the door shaking our heads at his disobedience.

"It was nice meeting you Raika." I said

"Whatever." he said shooing us away

I watched him closed the door and shut his curtains.

_Hmm, he was interesting to meet. I said sarcastically_

The next house was weird, it had a blue rooftop, green house paint and black windows.

The door was already open and it seemed like everyone else was walking in so I did as well.

"Hello?" I said listening to the echo

"Is anyone in here?" Naruto said playing with his own echo

"Why are you people so freakin' loud." Yuusuke said annoyed

"Ahh!" I heard someone scream

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed afterwards

"Naruto why'd you scream?" I asked confused

"I don't know, I heard Rei do it." He said

"Whatever, your a dumbass Dobe." Sasuke said

"Shut the hell up Teme!" Naruto yelled

"Sakura this is Rei Ichisako. He was the heir to the Ichisako clan. He controls all light." Kakashi explained

"Come in, come in, come in, come in!" Rei yelled while laughing and latching onto Yuusuke's arm

"Were coming jeez, shut up!" Yuusuke said

This boy Rei was very cute, he had pretty blonde hair and green eyes. But inside his house was a different story. Their were paintings everywhere, all the lights were on, and his house was a complete mess, clothes everywhere, chocolate wrappings all filled throughput his trash bins.

"How many times have we come in here and this mess has never been cleaned up, you need a human cleaning lady um whatcha ma callets." Naruto said looking around

"Their called maids Naruto." I said shaking my head in disbelief

"Ohhh, who's the pretty lady." Rei asked looking at me up and down

"Rei, this is Sakura." Kakashi said

"She's cute."

I blushed a little, _hey I'm a girl I'm not immune to cute boys._

"Hey what are you guys doing here anyway?" Rei asked just realizing

"Oh I'm introducing her to the 12 judges of hell." Kakashi said

"Oh really I wanna come, I wanna come." Rei said yelling

"Hey the more the merrier." I said

"What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke asked me confused

"It means for me, the more people, the more fun I'll have." I explained

"Oh really." Sasuke said thinking

"Haha Teme is stupid." Naruto laughed

"Yeah like you knew what it meant." Sasuke said rolling his eyes

"Actually yes I did." Naruto said sticking his nose in the air

"Liar." Yuusuke said

"Shut up Yuusuke, no one was talking to you." Naruto said annoyed

"Let's just get out of here, I have someone to talk to." Yuusuke said walking away

"Hmm, is it Shinji." Kakashi asked grinning ruffling his hair

"W-what the!" Yuusuke stumbled

"Yeah I was right," Kakashi said smirking

"Who is Shinji?" I asked

"We are about to meet him right now." Sasuke said smirking

_Shit!_

"It's okay Yuusuke." I said patting his back

"Shut up, I don't need your sympathy." He said slapping my hand away

"Ho, but..." I said grinning

I leaned over and whispered in his ear "You like this Shinji don't you."

"Ah- no I do not, stay outta' my buisness." Yuusuke blushed a little

"Haha your too cute." I said giggling

"Outsider." Yuusuke said

"Hmp! _not for long._" I said

"Whatever." He said

_I win!_

We walked towards a big building, and walked in it. It was huge on the inside.

We walked towards these steps and towards the floor numbers.

"Shiraishi lives on the 5th floor." Yuusuke said

"Of course." Naruto said laughing

We walked towards the numbers pressing the number five and saw the elevator.

"You guys have elevators and buildings and stuff?" I asked

"Hey we are demons not cave men. We have everything humans have." Yuusuke explained

"Okay." I said rolling my eyes

"This is going to be fun!" Rei said laughing

"How so?" I asked confused

"Becau-" Rei said

"Oh no, Rei don't ruin the fun." Kakashi smiled

We walked towards a dark purple door with a gold border.

I watched Sasuke knock on the door, and it opened with a bang.

"What do you people want?" He asked

"Sakura this is Shiraishi Shinji. He was also the last survivor of the Shiraishi clan, he controls time but only for a few minutes, his powers aren't full aware yet even though he made it to become one of the judges." Kakashi explained

"Shiraishi, I needed to talk to you about something." Yuusuke said

"Whatever, just come in you guys creep me out sometimes with you surprise visits." Shinji said

"We'll I need to talk to him alone, so I'll be here when you guys leave." Yuusuke said

"Okay we'll this _is_ just a visit." Kakashi said smiling

"Who's the girl, she smells human." Shinji asked glancing at me

"Oh this is Sakura Haruno, yes she is human, but for some reason she finds us cool instead of scary which I can't figure out at all." Kakashi explained

"See that's the damn problem, you guys are hot, cool and strong what human girl wouldn't like you." I said

"Um..." they all said

"Don't just assume that I wouldn't like you because I'm human, besides I know one other human who would love to be here, hey Kakashi remember the boy I told you about back home." I said

"Yeah?" Kakashi said

"He's my best friend, he would love to be here, give yourselfs more credit, by the looks of it, it seems like you demons go through way more than we humans do." I said thinking about it

I watched them all converse and then I finally noticed, everything in the room was floating, like couches, chairs tables, plants everything, I was confused. How did this happen?"

"What in the world." I said looking around

"Oh this, is his power he can control time for a few minutes but he also can levitate some things with his mind." Sasuke explained

"All this , with just his mind. I'm surprised he didn't lift us up with it." I said amazed

_Hmm, great idea._

We were all lifted up in the room.

"Ahh!" I yelled

"Put me down Shiraishi." Yuusuke said

"This is so much freakin' fun, higher higher." Rei yelled laughing

"Me too! Higher." Naruto yelled laughing with him

"Hn, this is stupid." Sasuke said crossing his arms

"Skirt! Skirt, my skirt Shiraishi." I said

"Oh yeah", We were all about to pummel onto the floor, but I grabbed hold of a couch and landed on the floor safely.

I breath out a sigh of relief and then looked up towards the guys to see if they were okay and saw them all red in the face.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Their all embarrassed because they saw your lace panties." Yuusuke said

"What!" I yelled blushing

"Yeah, I don't know what's all the fuss is about, I've seen way more." Yuusuke said

"Oh my god, you've done _it." _I asked

"No that's not what I'm saying. I mean I've been to the human parts of the land and I've see way more, on windy days girls were skirts for just that reason, so the wind can blow up their skirts, they can scream and try to pull down their skirts and then their lace, polka dot, stripes, plain or boy shorts are seen." Yuusuke explained

"So either way girls and boys are perverts." Shinji said

"Seems like it." Kakashi said

"I never knew." Rei said

"Okay everybody out, I have work to do." Shinji said

"Fine I'll talk to you later." Yuusuke said sighing

"Nice meeting you Shinji." I said

"Okay, out of 12 Including us you've met Me, Naruto, Sasuke, Raika, Yuusuke, Shinji and Rei." Kakashi said

"All we have now is." Kakashi said

"Senri Zaizen." Sasuke said

"Akai Kimichi." Naruto said

"Midori Senen." Rei said

"Kiiroi Yurumasa and..." Yuusuke said

"Futari Kirashima." Kakashi said

**Man, I hope this chapter is long enough, sorry I haven't been updating but how could you blame me, I only have one review for this and I'm glad it's a positive one!**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
